The present invention relates to an electromagnetic shutter and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic shutter having an improved wear-resisting property on the relatively sliding members therein and an improved light intercepting property of the shutter sectors made of a plastic material and, further, having an improved scattered light preventing property caused by the diffused reflection of the scene light directly incident to the inner wall of the light receiving window formed in the shutter sectors made of a plastic material and, hence, having a relatively large thickness.
An electromagnetic shutter comprises, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Discl. No. 113620/1976, a sheet-like electric coil embedded intermediate the thickness of each shutter sector made of a plastic material, a permanent magnet stationarily held in the shutter so as to electromagnetically cooperate with each electric coil, so that, when electric current is supplied to the electric coils, electromagnetic force is generated by the electric coils by virtue of the cooperation with the permanent magnets to thereby actuate the shutter sectors for opening or closing the aperture of the shutter or in combination of the electromagnetic force and the force of springs for opening or closing the shutter sectors.
In such an electromagnetic shutter, since the shutter sectors are made of a plastic material, wear-resisting property is relatively low so that the durability of the shutter is deteriorated.
Further, the shutter sectors made of a plastic material suffer from relatively low light intercepting property so that the accurate operation of the shutter for the proper exposure is deteriorated.
Further, since the shutter sectors made of a plastic material have a relatively large thickness to obtain the required mechanical strength, scattered light tends to occur when the scene light is directly incident to the inner wall of a light receiving window formed in each shutter sector for passing the scene light through the aperture of the shutter when at least a portion of the window is brought into alignment with the aperture due to the diffused reflection of the scene light directly incident to the inner wall of the window.